My first sonamy story
by FireWitch25
Summary: It is the middle of the night but our sakura female; Amy Rose is oblivious to this fact is crying for a certain reason. No she has not been hurt by Sonic nor Shadow or any of those cliched stories. Will our cobalt favourite hedgehog make her smile again? Is he even there at all? Disclaimer in the beginning of the ease read and review! I own the the front cover of this story


**Disclaimer**: Sonic and Amy belongs to SEGA and the Sonic team. I only own the plot of this story. If I were to own the sonic team then sonamy would be obvious throughout the games and Mephiles would appear a lot too! I can only dream...

* * *

The wind was silent and it was a cloudless night. Stars shone in the sky like fireflies trapped in the never ending darkness. The temperature was not too hot or too cold, just right. Soft, fragile quills blew in the wind's direction along with crystal but salty dew drops as known as tears. The tears reflected off the moon's light making it visible to the naked eye. Red boots with a white line going through it vertically carefully moved on the blades of fresh grass. A red dress with a white hem swayed along the wing as the golden bangles shone. This is unmistakeably Amy Rose. The girl with the bubbliest personality and determined spirit. The girl with the most beautiful jade eyes that would shimmer. The girl who was sixteen and still had an undying love for a certain cobalt hedgehog with a need for speed. Although she doesn't chase him anymore whenever she see's him 24/7 or give him death hugs either, her love hasn't died down either. What is she doing here in the forests silently crying?

Suddenly, a warm gust of wind blew right past Amy causing her to cover her face.  
"Amy?" the warm, soothing yet cocky voice echoed in her ears. Amy quickly wiped her tears and opened her eyes. It was none other then Sonic The Hedgehog. The blue eighteen year old stepped towards her making her stomach erupt with butterflies. His gloved thumb wiped off an unnoticed tear from the girls pale cheeks. "Ames, why are you crying?"  
"It's that day...2nd of December..." she murmured as the harsh memories forced its way through her head. Sonic's lips turned into a frown as he tried to feel her suffering. The 2nd of December was the day Amy's parents died. It wasn't any ordinary death, they were murdered brutally by a criminal full of blood lust and revenge. She could still hear the blood curling screams of her parents as knives were repeatedly stabbed into them like a rag doll. Amy was only eight yet the memory was still fresh in her mind. "I could've saved them, I...I" Amy couldn't control her emotions as she started to breakdown. Sonic kneeled down next to her and gave her a comforting hug.

"Amy, you were only young, there was nothing you can do. Stop beating yourself for it." He spoke in a serious tone but it meant well. Amy didn't respond but she kept on sobbing and shivered violently.  
"You..you don't...understand, you weren't there! I AM USELESS! I WATCHED MY OWN PARENTS DIE AND I RAN AWAY LIKE A COWARD!" Amy pushed away from Sonic's embrace and stood by an oak tree. Sonic was slightly shocked from Amy's sudden outburst and sighed.  
"Amy," Amy didn't respond. Sonic reached to Amy within a millisecond and put his hands on her petite shoulders. "Ames, look at me." Jade eyes met emerald's. "You, are NOT useless,you helped save the galaxy during the battle of the meterax, you bring up everyone's hope, you help us fight Eggman on a daily basis. you are completely the opposite of useless. If I was in your situation during that event eight years ago, I would've also run away. You ran because your Mom begged you to do so in order for you to survive!" Sonic's words ringed through Amy's mind as she remembered her Mom's last words:  
"RUN! Run Amelia! We will always love you! RUN!"

Amy let out a deep breath as Sonic let go of her shoulders. They gazed at each others eyes for a few minutes. Sonic could read through Amy's eyes since they're full of emotions and messages on the other hand, Amy could not get a glimpse of secret emotions which Sonic could've been secretly hiding. He's like a jigsaw puzzle but with so many pieces to put together.  
"Amy," Sonic's voice brought her back to reality. "You've been really quiet for a long time, what happened to the cheerful but LOUD Amy Rose?"  
"Wait a minute, LOUD?" Amy's slightly irritated voice brought a smirk to the tanned face. Suddenly, his warm lips brushed against her pale cheeks and he sprinted out of the forest living the female hedgehog flabbergasted. "He kissed my cheek? SONIIIIIIIC! Get back here now!" she yelled as she ran out of the forest as well grinning to herself. 'I knew it! Sonic loves me!'. What she didn't know was that a familiar pair of angels were watching her.

"Amelia, you've finally bloomed..." mused the male one.  
"...like a rose...goodnight, my little princess..." whispered the female one.

* * *

**A/N** OK, this was my first sonamy story so don't kill me for the crappiness of this. I first type them up on DA (deviantART) than I copy and paste them here on fanfic. I hope you guys enjoyed this story! This has no relation to my current story: A rose with a dark secret whatsoever.


End file.
